


Everything Would Be Okay

by Dep



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-27 22:49:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20415592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dep/pseuds/Dep
Summary: To hell with what his father thought, that very moment he promised to be the best he could. For her. For their family.Modern AU





	Everything Would Be Okay

**Author's Note:**

> His words about what soulmates are are not mine, obviously. I can't remember from where it is, but check it out, there are some beautiful audios.

''Daddy, I need to ask you something!'', a tiny sweet voice was heard, before he saw his black raven hair show up by the door.

Arthur stood up from his place on the kitchen chair on walked slowly towards his son with a soft smile on his face. ''What is it, Mor?'', his nickname tasted bittersweet on his tongue. _He once, not so long ago, used to call someone else like that..._

Mordred's tiny 6-year-old figure moved closer to the sofa and took a comfortable sit there. He eyed silently his father, waiting for him to get closer. Arthur just laughed, a sweet silent laugh, and then took his sit beside his son.

''Ok, now, what did your little mischievous mind think about this time?'', he asked again, his tone more playful this time.

He faced his son's half-tooth smile before he heard the question. ''What's a soulmate?''

To say he was surprised would be an understatement... ''Where did you hear that from?'', he asked, his frown an evidence of his curiosity.

Mordred just shrugged. ''I heard it from school.''

_Nonsense_, his father wanted to voice but he chose to stay silent; he just made a mental note to tell Morgana to not to let him watch so much TV. Although, he knew she was a good mother... She wasn't a fan of TV herself...

Arthur sighed and tried to think his next words. He closed his eyes and let his mind wonder. A soulmate... A soulmate had only one face along with it. A beautiful face with haunting green eyes...

He shook his head slightly and opened his eyes, trying not to think of _her. _''It's a...'', he smiled, looking at the void. ''Well, it's like a best friend but more.''

_''We will always be best friends!'', a seven-year-old Arthur exclaimed, raising his fist to the sky._

_Morgana smiled, blushing slightly. ''Promise...?''_

_He stopped and stood still, watching her. Even at that age, he understood why she was asking something like that. Her parents promised to always be there for her and now they were gone. He could hear her cry in the night, her bedroom was next to his.His tiny feet always led him to her and he stayed there, until the sun rose and found them tightly embraced._

_He smiled gently, holding her hands between his. ''I promise.''_

''It's the one person in the world who knows you better than anyone. It's someone who makes you a better person.''

_''Ok, spill it.'', Morgana voiced, taking a comfortable sit next to him. She sighed, knowing he wouldn't make an effort to unbury himself from his covers, and took them off him._

_''Fuck, Morgana, leave me in peace!'', he sweared, turning his back to her._

_''Oh, come on, I've been trying to get a word from you since yesterday! Don't act like a baby and just tell me what your father told you!'', she tried, harsher this time, hoping to actually get a word from him, something other than a curse. Moments passed and she was about to leave when suddenly his voice stopped her._

_''My father wants me to go to military school. Said would do me some good and shit.''_

_She sighed once again. It was always like this... She knew it that Uther would play this card to get him to do whatever he wanted to. _

_''Arthur... Listen to me...'', she asked softly. His blue-red eyes met hers and only then she went on. ''I know you don't want to do whatever he wants you to. I know you. And I love you, no matter what.''_

_He smiled weak and hugged her, burring his face in her neck._

_A single tear escaped from her eyes. ''Don't let him turn you into a monster.''_

Arthur smiled, a soft rise of his corners. ''Actually, they don't make you a better person, you do that yourself... Because they inspire you.''

_Voices could be heard, loud and clear, from the living room. He tried not to listen, but he did._

_''You can't fucking tell him what to do! He is not a damn toy for you to play with, he has a fucking mind of his own!''_

_''I can and I will, as long as he lives under my roof! And the same goes for you!'', Uther exclaimed furiously._

_''If you think you can control me, you better think again!'', she said, raising her chin, her eyes burning bright with fury._

_And Arthur knew, no one could control her. Ever._

'' A soulmate is someone who you can carry with you forever.''

_''Morgana, could you please stop, just for a sec?'', he tiredly said, running a hand over his face._

_''But can't you see what's she's doing? She fucking kissed Lance infront of everyone!''_

_''I know and I really don't care. I'm happy for them.''_

_''How can you be happy for them? She...She cheated on you!'', she asked furious._

_He just smiled. ''Whatever we had had ended long before she turned to him. We just couldn't accept it.''_

_She instantly stood still. She raised an eyebrow, looking confused. ''What do you mean?''_

_He smiled gently and cupped her face. ''I mean that... Maybe... I was too blind to see I longed for someone else...''_

_The kiss was sudden and neither of them could tell which started it. But they were both drawn to it like a primal need. _

_And nothing would be the same, ever again._

''It's the one person who knew you and accepted you... Believed in you before anyone else did or when no one else would.''

_''Just tell me what you're thinking!'', she almost screamed. It has been going on for days, this screaming silence of his. He didn't even kiss her anymore, too afraid to admit whatever he had on his mind._

_He sighed. ''I...''_

_An uneasy feeling was sitting on her chest, making it hard to breathe. ''You regret it?''_

_He instantly looked up to her, confused. ''Regret what?''_

_''Us.'', the word was strange and new to her tongue, yet she loved the taste all the same._

_''No! Never!'', he said without second thought._

_''Then what is it, Arthur?'', she asked, breathing silently a sign of relief. ''You've been distant for a month now. You don't even let me kiss you!''_

_''I... I want to give up the company and start something on my own... And, I feared you wouldn't like the idea...And you would leave me... That's what my father told me...''_

_The next thing he heard was her loud laugh. A deep, loud laugh that came right from the depths of her soul. _

_God, he would never learn... She would follow him anywhere, as long as he would hold her hand._

His eyes suddenly watered. ''And no matter what happens, you will always love them.''

_''Did you ever love me?'', her voice just a whisper, yet it still broke his heart._

_''Always. More than anything.'', and he was honest._

_''Then what changed? Is it me?'', the running tears ruined him. How could he do this to them?_

_''No, no! It's just... I...'', he couldn't find anything to say. How could he ruin the most beautiful thing in his life?_

_''You... You love someone else?''_

_''No! Never!'', the very thought of it made him ache._

_She breathed in deeply. ''You need some space? Some...time alone?''_

_He sighed, almost broken. That was a good lie... ''Yes.''_

_She just nodded, looking away. ''Ok.'', just that. And then, she was gone._

_And no matter what he broke, nothing could fill the hole in his heart._

_His father was right, after all. He didn't deserve her... He would only ruin her..._

''Nothing can ever change that.''

By the time it was over, his eyes were red and blurry. He tried to forget everything, his son shouldn't see him like this, but he couldn't.

A knock on the door dragged him from his thoughts and he instantly jumped up and ran to the door. When he opened it, the very same person who haunted him in his dress these past three months stood before him.

Her eyes all dull and fade, their perfect green was nothing but a lifeless shadow. Her smile was a silly attempt to show him that she was okey, but he knew better than that.

To hell with what his father thought, that very moment he promised to be the best he could. For her. For their family.

''Hey.'', she said, fixing awkwardly her hair. It's been months since he properly looked at her and God knew how she missed it...

She didn't know how she found herself in his arms, with his lips on hers and her hands around his neck, but truth be told, she didn't care.

A few meters away, their son smiled happily to them. ''Thanks, Uncle Merlin.'', he breathed.

Everything would be okay, just as he promised.


End file.
